Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special
is a Japanese theatrical movie, set half-way through Ultraman Ginga. Summary The dark figure sends out Alien Icarus as his new agent, after Alien Valky was defeated. Alien Icarus focuses more on attacking Hikaru and his friends. Also, an even more menacing villain awaits Hikaru. Plot The special kicks off with Alien Valky recounting the events of the first half of Ginga to the audience. It then cuts the mysterious dark figure's room. He picks Alien Icarus' Spark Doll and DarkLives him, choosing him as his new servant. Back to Furoboshi Elementary school, Hikaru is seen calling his parents. He suddenly experiences a headache, with visions of the several kaiju used to make up Tyrant, as Taro remarks that he senses a disturbance near the mountains. Hikaru then calls Chigusa, Kenta and Misuzu to accompany him tomorrow to find the cause, but Tomoya declines. The next day the group treks into the mountains to try and locate any Spark Dolls of monsters. They split off into groups of two, with Hikaru and Chigusa in one, and Misuzu and Kenta (plus Taro) in the other. Chigusa soon finds Hanzagiran's spark doll. On the other hand, Misuzu and Kenta run into Icarus, who refuses to hand over King Crab's spark doll to them. Tomoya suddenly appears and shoots Icarus with the Gunpad, causing the spark doll to land in his hands. But Icarus retaliates by attacking Tomoya, disarming him, but Kenta distracts him with his camera flash, before Taro uses Ultra Psychokinesis to send Icarus far away. Icarus then chances upon Chigusa and Hikaru, holding the Spark Dolls of Bemstar and Seagorath. in his hands. Meanwhile, Misuzu digs up Red King. Misuzu's group decide to go look for Hikaru, worried for their safety, as Hikaru finds the final doll, Baraba. Icarus, disguised as Misuzu, appears in front of them, and requests that Hikaru show "her" the Spark Dolls they have gotten. But Icarus is repelled by the Ginga Spark and his disguise is broken. They flee as Icarus chases after them. Reuniting with Kenta's group, they confront the bumbling alien together. Icarus takes Misuzu hostage and steals their Spark Dolls, DarkLiving them all before lastly DarkLiving himself to form Tyrant. Hikaru takes out his trump card, the Spark Doll of Ultraman Tiga, and UltraLives into him to face the kaiju. He is evenly matched, before Tomoya reminds him of the three-minute limit most Ultras have. Hikaru decides to finish off Tyrant with the Zepellion Ray but the beam is absorbed by Tyrant. He tries to change its trajectory but fails, before his Color Timer starts to flash in less than a minute from expending too much energy. Tomoya arrives in Jean-Nine to assist Tiga, chiding Hikaru for recklessly going all out. Working as a team, Tiga saves Jean-Nine from Tyrant's grappling hook attack, and turns it against Tyrant. Jean-Nine then uses Jean Stardust on the kaiju, finishing it once and for all. Hikaru and friends tie up Icarus and demand he reveal who his master is. But Dark Lugiel reverts him back to a Spark Doll before he can do so. Suddenly, the ground shakes, and Dark Zagi emerges from a portal! Jean-Nine engages it in combat, but Dark Zagi is easily able to outmaneuver the robot, defeating it. Hikaru then transforms into Ultraman Ginga to help his fallen friend, and after a fierce fight ending in the two shooting their signature beams, Ginga defeats Dark Zagi, and the film ends with Hikaru and his friends returning home, helping an injured Tomoya along. Continuity and Placement This movie takes place between episodes 6 and 7. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Trivia *In the special's poster there is Jean-Killer instead Jean-Nine who appears in the special. *This special was later featured in New Ultraman Retsuden episodes 50-51. Category:Ultraman Ginga Category:Movies Category:Heisei Movies Category:New Generation Movies